Just Another Day
by Josu
Summary: Shawn would do anything for anyone, but he may never do this again. Minor Shawn whumpage.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Psych.

He didn't know why he had stopped here, other than the fact that his shoulder hurt like the blue blazes, his right arm was going numb and it was extremely hard to drive his bike one handed.

Putting down the kickstand and hobbling off the bike, he was actually pretty sorry to see that no one was home. He slowly made his way over to the porch taking a careful seat onone of the cushioned chairs, letting out a breath as the tight grip his left hand had on his right arm loosened just a little.

Cushioning his arm in his lap hewinced a second later as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. 'What I wouldn't do for some pain reliever right now', he thought to himself as he allowed his head to lay back against the chair, closing his eyes a moment later he let the events from earlier play through his mind.

He had just been leaving Gus' apartment to head home himself when just outside he saw one of Gus' elderly neighbors yelling up at a tree a few feet away. Curious he went over to stand next to the older womanand looking up he caughtsight of the orange fur ball sitting on a branch half way up the tree.

"That your cat?", he asked gaining the older woman's attention.

The woman looked him over before answering.

"Yes, climbed that stupid tree half an hour ago, nothing I do will get him to come down." she said obviously frustrated at the situation.

"Your friends with that handsome young man that lives in my building don't know his name, but he drives a car that reminds me of a blueberry."

Shawn snorted, "That would be Gus."

Shawn looked back up at the cat, "Maybe if you leave for awhile, he'll come down on his own?"

The woman shook her head, "Oh no, I'm afraid If I leave dear little Henry here, he'll come down and get lost", she said obviously shook up at the idea.

"I'll just have to stand here until he comes down"

Shawn looked at the ground and shook his head back and forth, it would figure the cat he was about to risk his life for would have to be named Henry.

"Don't worry, Mrs.?", Shawn waited for the woman to give him her name.

"The names Lassiter, dear.", she said with a sweet smile.

Shawn's eyes grew large, "That would figure", he mumbled.

Clapping his hands together he approached the tree, "Don't worry, Mrs. Lassiter, I'll get Henry out of the tree for you."

"Oh that's so kind of you young man, I'll have to bake you and Gus some cookies sometime."

Shawn nodded at her and then turned back around, jumping a few inches he was able to successfully grab onto the lowest branch and then a moment later heswung his leg up and brought himself up to a seated position on the branch.

Looking up he realized he only had three more branches to go, "Stupid cat", he mumbled to himself as he reached for the next branch.

"What did you say?" came the voice from the woman down below.

Shawn rolled his eyes; this had to be the only old person he knew with good hearing. "I said you have a nice cat", he yelled down as he swung himself onto the next branch.

From this branch he quickly realized that he could easily reach up and touch the cat from there, buthe would actually need to go up one more branch to grab the cat though.

Standing on the current branch he looked up quickly as he heard the cat starting to hiss and growl. "Nice kitty, nice Henry", he said reaching out to touch the cat, but before his hand got there the cat jumped, hitting him in the face andknocking him off balance as he took a ten foot swan dive to the ground below landing painfully on his right side.

A few seconds later as his breath finally returned he was able to look up at the older woman as she came over to stand next to him.

"Oh, dear." she said shaking her head again.

"What?" he managed to croak out.

"That's not my Henry at all."

Shawn lay back down; turning his head a little he caught sight of the cat a few feet away cleaning himself on the sidewalk, completely unharmed.

He groaned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, dear. My cat's not even orange, it's calico. I really need to get my eyesight checked", she said as she messed with her glasses for a moment, putting them back on she looked down at the young man in front of her.

"Are you ok? You don't look good at all. Do you want me to go get your friend?"

He groaned again as he finally made it into a sitting position, mouthing the word 'Ouch' as he felt the pain coming from his shoulder.

"No, I'm fine", he said a moment later as he got to his feet, holding his right arm to his side.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help you find your cat", he said as he started to make his way towards his bike.

She gave him a smile, "That's ok young man; you take care of yourself now." She said as she waved goodbye to him and walked towards the apartment building.

He was jolted back to this moment in time when he heard a car door shut and his eyes shot open as he looked towards the driveway.

"Dad!," he said trying hard not to show the pain he was in.

"Shawn", Henry said as he cautiously approached his son, giving him a quick once over.

Coming over and taking a seat in the chair next to his son he could see the pain Shawn was in by the way he protected his arm and the way no matter how he tried to hide it his face was still scrunched in pain.

"So what happened?" he said crossing his arms and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"I fell out of a tree." Shawn replied, as he started to bounce his leg trying desperately to concentrate on something other than the pain.

Henry didn't even bother hiding his smile, "What were you doing in the tree?"

"I was trying to save you."

Henry immediately frowned, taking another look at Shawn. "Did you hit your head?"

Shawn opened his eyes as he tried to find a more comfortable position in the chair, "No, but I'm pretty sure I dislocated my shoulder."

Henry grimaced, knowing that kind of pain all too well. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Shawn groaned, "No, can't you fix it?" he asked knowing full well he sounded all of five years old.

"Shawn, I haven't fixed a dislocated shoulder in ten years, I could just end up making it worse."

Shawn winced again; he was getting pretty tired of being in pain. "Can you at least try? If I go to the hospital I'll end up sitting there for hours before they get to me."

Henry sighed, knowing that his son was right.

"Ok, let's go into the house."

"Sit on the couch, Shawn" he yelled at the back of the young man who had already made his way into the house.

Henry Spencer had more than a few of his share of dislocated shoulders while he was on the force, had even fixed a few for his partner over the years. If it wasn't dislocated too bad he knew it wouldn't take much to put it back in to place, it would just be extremely painful.

Henry came back into the room with a glass of water and a few pills in his hand.

"What are those?" Shawn asked staring at the pills Henry was trying to give him.

"They're pain pills I take for when my back is acting up."

"You're not supposed to take other people's medication, Dad." Shawn said grabbing the two pills from his dad's hand anyways.

"Trust me Shawn, you're going to want something stronger than Tylenol and that's all I've got kid", he said watching Shawn quickly down the pills.

Shawn put the glass of water back onto the table, "Ok, let's get this over with."

Henry stood up in front of Shawn; he reached towards Shawn's shoulder and stopped suddenly as Shawn flinched away.

Henry stood back for a moment, "You know this is going to hurt, right? We can still go to the hospital."

Shawn took a few deep breaths, "No, I'm good. Go ahead."

Henry once again reached towards his son, he grabbed Shawn's injured right arm and bent it at the elbow.

Shawn visibly paled and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

Henry then grabbed Shawn's shoulder with his other hand and pulled his arm backward all in one motion. He heard the bone slide back into place as Shawn let out a piercing scream that echoed around them causing Henry to jump slightly.

The next moment he was supporting Shawn as his head was now leaning on Henry's own shoulder as he kneeled down in front of him. Henry put his arm around Shawn, listening to his son's heavy breathing, no doubt trying to deal with the pain. He gave him a minute before he spoke to him again, "Just take deep breath's Shawn. It doesn't hurt as much now, right?"

"No," he heard Shawn mumble and then a moment later Shawn brought his head up and slowly leaned back against the couch.

"I'm glad that's over with", Shawn said finally feeling like he could talk again.

Henry chuckled slightly as he stood up from the floor, "Me too, son."

Henry motioned with his hand towards the couch, "Why don't you lie down for awhile, Shawn. Those pain pills are sure to make you tired."

Shawn nodded his head already starting to feel the effects; he stretched out on the couch carefully placing his injured arm on his stomach.

Henry took a seat on the chair across from the couch. There was a question he really wanted Shawn to answer for him.

"Shawn?"

"What?" came the muffled reply from the couch.

"Why were you really in that tree?"

Shawn groaned, "I told you Dad, you were a cat and I was trying to save you."

Henry cringed, "Maybe, we should take you to the hospital after all."


End file.
